star_warfare_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Teagan
Lieutenant Teagan-963 is an assassin in the Draco Stealth Forces. She is credited with numerous kills on insurgents and their leaders by the United Human Alliance, and Teagan keeps score with the numerous tally marks on her shoulder pauldrons. This mysterious huntress takes on highly sensitive missions that only a select few superiors are aware of, and executes them with extreme precision and lethality. Teagan is fiercely independent and rejects any advances from her male counterparts in the military, who frequently court her for her beauty. Early Life Teagan was born into a military family, and her parents were both on active duty for the duration of her child. As such she was forced to change schools frequently, and her friends were always temporary, ignoring her once they learned Teagan would not be staying. When the UHA Civil War ended Teagan began moving less, and finally attended her last high school. She had her first boyfriend there, who she thought was kind and sweet. In reality, though, Teagan's boyfriend only wanted to have sex with her, and dumped Teagan when she refused to sleep with him. He then started sleeping with other girls and made up rumors about Teagan. After the ordeal no one would talk to her and Teagan would cry at night. After high school Teagan followed in the footsteps of her military parents by enlisting immediately after graduation. She was extremely adept at learning new combat skills and rose through the ranks, and when the Draco Stealth Force began recruiting new members she signed up after learning about the independence she would be entrusted with. Teagan was assigned on several joint missions to assist Marines, and was always devastated when any of them died on her watch. She witnessed so much death and destruction that war no longer fazed her, and it became her life. This also convinced Teagan that friends were not worth making because they never lasted. Alliance-PAIL-Alien War Teagan did not see any action against the aliens when war broke out, as she was stationed on Earth. When the People's Army of Independent Liberation declared war on the Alliance after being discovered, numerous rebel factions in hiding around Earth and on Alliance colonies pledged allegiance to PAIL or sought to further their own gains. PAIL provided advanced prototype weaponry stolen from Alliance labs to South American militias, who were able to wreak havoc on the continent. In time an assortment of Central American rebel groups managed to seize the Mexican capital, forcing the government into exile. Teagan had been fighting insurgents around the globe and was sent to Mexico. Her marksmanship and hunting skills proving to be a vital force multiplier for Alliance defense forces. The other Draco assassins were sent across the globe and off-world to fight for the Alliance wherever rebellions sprung up. Eventually President Deborah Thompson of the United States decided to reassign Teagan after the assassin had only spent five days in Mexico. The concurrent Battle for Trinity City on UBW-594244 proved that PAIL was capable of mounting serious offensives, and a concerned President Thompson sent Teagan to the planet to dismantle PAIL. About a week after the Battle for Trinity City had concluded, Lieutenant General Miles Jagdtanker of the 901st SS, stationed on UBW-594244, was made aware by Alliance brass that he was being sent an operative with a "particular set of skills". When Teagan arrived on UHAS Relentless she outlined her skills, which included origami and underwater basket weaving aside from her actual combat skills. When General Jagdtanker discovered she was also a proficient German speaker he immediately approved of Teagan. Several 901st operators were stunned by Teagan's beauty, but shortly thereafter became disdainful of the Draco operative. When Jagdtanker launched joint D.C.-Moscow Team simulation mission, Teagan completed it so quickly that none of the 901st officers managed to contribute to the mission. More simulations yielded the same result, and many 901st operators were annoyed that Teagan was "eclipsing" them. Jagdtanker then ordered the operators under his command to get along with and tolerate Teagan, and that he was grateful to have her skill set onboard. Teagan later attempted to make amends with D.C. and Moscow Team by offering to show them television programs that she had viewed to pass the time in Mexico. Laser Perseus and Veronica watched the shows on a TV date, and witnessed an episode of "Is She Really Going Out With Him?". Racinrot then asked the two to change the channel, and the 901st operators stumbled upon the movie trailer for "House Party: Detroit", to which Paladin voiced his disapproval. The assassin then reappeared to announce the objectives for an urgent mission from the Alliance, in which they were to apprehend rapper Frederick Crane, who was found to be funding PAIL. She was joined in her mission by Jagdtanker, Riley, Racinrot and Paladin. Teagan set off with the capture team to New Leningrad, where Crane was performing. A plan was devised for Teagan to disquise herself as the Persian celebrity Yasmin Tehrani, who Teagan strongly resembled. Racinrot and Paladin were to be disquised as high ranking military officers in dress uniforms, to appear as Teagan's military escorts. They were to monitor Crane during his performance at the Rostov Theatre, then follow him to the New Leningrad Resort, where they would drug him with sleeping pills and bring him to the New Leningrad junkyard for extraction. Riley and Jagdtanker were to provide sniper cover. The three infiltrated the theatre by acting out their personas and convincing the bouncer to let them in. The three attended the hour-long electro dance concert, where Racinrot convinced Teagan to dance to the music. When the concert finished, she was disoriented by the loud music and had to be carried out by Racinrot. After realizing how helpless she looked, Teagan demanded the 901st medic to put her down. Teagan, Paladin and Racinrot then infiltrated the New Leningrad Resort and met with Crane, who kissed her hand after learning she was "Yasmin Tehrani". After a quick standoff between two rebel commandos dressed as Crane's bodyguards, Paladin and Racinrot eliminated the two guards so Teagan could apprehend Crane. She returned to talk to Crane, who then introduced Teagan to the various female celebrities he was talking to. After the women complimented Teagan on her beauty, the Draco assassin pulled Crane away. She pretended to be drunk and aroused, telling Crane she needed a man to "cool her down". Crane obliged, and the two headed to the men's bathroom. Teagan deceived Crane by telling him to wait in a stall while she pretended to undress, then knocked him out with a single punch. When Paladin returned to Teagan, he asked why she didn't use the sleeping drugs. Teagan explained that her plan was faster, and the three left for the New Leningrad Junkyward. Once she got to the extraction, an exhausted Teagan removed her high heels and demanded her armor. When Teagan and the infiltration returned to the UHAS Relentless, Crane was sent off in the hands of Alliance agents and the 901st joined Veronica and Laser Perseus in recreational activities. Teagan opted to stay in her room, and Racinrot decided to visit her after consulting Jagdtanker about her refusal to relax with the 901st. Teagan allowed Racinrot inside her room, after which the 901st medic asked Teagan why she wasn't bonding with her 901st comrades. Teagan replied that she wasn't a people person, and explained that she wasn't pleased that D.C. Team and Moscow Team had not welcomed her with open arms. When Racinrot prodded her about her trust issues, Teagan demanded to know if he wanted to hear her life story. Racinrot explained that he was open to it, and Teagan relented, telling him to sit down. Teagan described her lonely and depressing childhood to Racinrot, earning his sympathy. Racinrot assured Teagan that friends were worth making, and that the 901st would never turn on Teagan. Teagan thanked him, then told Racinrot that if he told anyone that she had discussed her life story with him, she would have to kill him. Racinrot did not want to leave Teagan alone after hearing her life story, saying he felt obligated to keep her company. She protested against this, but Racinrot insisted that he join her in her relaxation. Teagan permitted him to stay in her room, and allowed him to watch tv with her. Personality Teagan is fairly quiet. She takes great pride in her combat skills and is only shown to brag in celebration when she bests her comrades in simulation missions. She prefers to spend most of her time alone, whether she is reading books, polishing her armor or cleaning her weapons. This is a result of her depressing childhood in which her friends always ended up ignoring her, after learning she would end up moving away with her military parents for deployments. Male Marines frequently court her and she rejects them quickly. This is due to Teagan's only boyfriend being a womanizer who refused to respect her decision to remain a virgin. She also refuses any assistance from other operators she is working with in order to avoid looking vulnerable. Teagan is extremely loyal to the United Human Alliance and is quick to complete her classified military assignments without hesitation. She does not allow her teammates to slow her down, and will not let substances such as alcohol to impair her senses. Teagan is also willing to go to extremes to complete missions faster. This is evident when she opted to seduce and knock out a celebrity she was supposed to apprehend, rather than use a sleeping drug which would have taken several minutes to take effect. Vital Statistics * Intellect: 9/10 * Agility: 9/10 * Speed: 9/10 * Strength: 7/10 * Armor: 7/10 * Marksmanship: 10/10 * Melee: 7/10 Average: 8.3 Quotes * "I've seen so much death it doesn't really faze me anymore. What I've learned is not to make friends anymore, they never last." * "Just remember that if you tell anyone I discussed my life story with you, I'll have to kill you." Trivia * Teagan is the first member of the Draco Stealth Force to join the main cast as a lead character. An unnamed Draco assassin was killed by 1st. Lt. Jordan Thrash of PAIL on the UHAS Fair Winds, in an effort to keep the rebel commando from reaching the cruiser bridge. * Her favorite book is Romeo and Juliet. * Teagan is Persian, revealed when Jagdtanker outlines a plan for her to impersonate a Persian celebrity and capture DJ Oxygen, a rapper who covertly funds PAIL. * She is one of the few characters in the Rise universe to count her kills with tally marks, scratching them into her shoulder pauldrons. The only other person known to do this is Staff Sergeant Aazelion, who tallies the side-skirts on his Hyperion tank. * Teagan is the first character in the Rise universe to acknowledge that she exists in a fictional dimension and break the Fourth Wall. This is demonstrated when she tells Racinrot that he could disappoint the readers with his poor marksmanship. Immediately thereafter she directly addresses the readers by asking if they enjoy reading about the Rise characters' lives. Appearances * Rise of the 901st SS: Maelstrom * Rise of the 901st SS: Redemption Category:Rise Category:Character Category:Protagonist